


a kiss.

by softsuns



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love them so much, Kissing, Seulrene, THIS IS SO CUTE OH MY GOD, aklsjialkeja, first kiss typa thing, i think this is nice, okay here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: because it's okay to kiss your best friend sometimes.





	a kiss.

The day after Irene realizes that she's in love with her best friend, she's seventeen and she's sick at home. Her hair is an absolute mess, her bangs are brushed everywhere and her voice is almost close to gone. But still, she's on the phone with Seulgi who was currently in shock over the news.

She had pondered about it the previous night, all night. Her eyes glued to the ceiling fan, heart thumping as she thinks about Seulgi. She notices tiny things she didn't before. Irene remembers the time that her brown hair danced in the wind, the way Seulgi clumsily brought them both down while dancing and she couldn't help the thump of her heart in her heart.

"You're sick?" A sixteen-year-old Seulgi asks and Irene's thoughts are pulled apart. So, she only nods. She can't help but think of the expression her best friend would have. Her wide eyes and gaping expression. Her cheeks burned at the fact that she was seeing her in a different light.

"Did you drink something? Medicine?"

"Yeah... But as you can see, I sound like a man." Irene laughs and her laughter is high pitched, empty in corners and god, she hates being sick.

"You don't, you sound extremely cute." Seulgi comments, shuffling in the background and Irene can assume she's leaving for school now. Her heart still thumps at the comment.

"Are you going to school today?" Irene asks, trying to shove the comment in the back of her head and ignore it.

"As always... you know, I'm the one that's always sick... It feels weird that you're sick, Joohyun."

She cringed at the mention of her name. "It's weird when you call me Joohyun, especially since I've been going by Irene for such a long time..."

"I like your name, Joohyun. A little bit more than Irene." Seulgi comments and Irene's heart is thumping at her compliment again. She only thinks, have they always been this affectionate?

"Ah." She whispers and goes quiet.

Yeri, Irene's younger cousin said that it was only a matter of time before she realized that feelings were brewed. Irene was flabbergasted at first. But then it made sense. They spent all their time together, watching movies and exchanging sweaters, kissing cheeks and holding hands, rosy cheeks and baking. They've been friends for a while now.

She was right.

"You okay?" Seulgi asks and Irene's cheek burn, she shakes her thoughts aside.

"Be careful, Joohyun..." Seulgi laughs and Irene's actually flustered. She couldn't believe that her younger best friend was making her this flushed.

"Don't you have class?" Irene asks and Seulgi's tiny gasp leaves her mouth. Irene wants to laugh.

"Yes and I'm so late. I'll call you later, yeah?" Seulgi hushes and Irene nods.

"I love you, babe."

Babe.

Oh god.

"I-I love you too." She stutters and she's the one who hangs up first. Her heart is thumping out of her chest and she's trying to bury herself in her bed to ignore the racing feelings for her best friend.

Irene's twenty-two when they kiss for the first time.

Twenty-two year old Irene has better bangs, a brighter smile and she's grown conservative. She's quieter, enjoying coffee and reading books that seem like riddling nonsense. She's still pounding with a love for Seulgi that makes little to no sense.

Since Irene's rough discovery a few years back, she's thrown herself into multiple relationships that were simply made for her to forget about her feelings for Seulgi. It worked, for a few months of course. But then she thinks about Seulgi's bright eyes and she was a goner.

The duo is doing homework, graduated and now in college. They're resting on Irene's bed, listening to music and she's too focused on her notes to even hear Seulgi's question.

"What did you say?" Irene asks again, looking over and Seulgi's too close for her comfort. Her glasses are resting on the bridge of her nose and her rose lips are absolutely stunning this close.

"I asked..." Seulgi's hesitant. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

Irene freezes at the question. If she's being completely honest, she has. She's kissed, multiple girls. She's kissed more girls than boys. Lips softer, softer hands and palms pressed on breasts. She liked the softer touch more than anything. And even though she's trying to hide it, she knows that she's adored girls forever and ever.

"M-me?" She asks, throat dry.

Seulgi nods, her brown hair falling on her forehead and her glasses are tilting uncomfortable. Irene wants to fix her glasses but doesn't find it at the right moment. She clears her throat, 

Yeah, I have."

"How... how was it?"

"Kissing a girl?

Seulgi shook her head, "Kissing her."

Now Irene's thinking. Why would Seulgi be so curious out of the sudden? The brunette was always into their male peers, talking about their classmates that were too pretty for sight and how she wished she could kiss them. So, Irene was actually thinking.

"It was okay--"

"Elaborate." Seulgi cuts off, "Please?"

"What do you want to know, Seulgi?"

"How did you feel about her?"

"About the last girl I kissed?" Irene sighs, scratching her head. "Seulgi, you can kiss people without detachment. I was at the club, I was drunk and I made out with a redhead. I didn't even know her name. What's with all these questions?" '

"Just curious." 

Irene doesn't believe her. So she furrows her eyebrows. "I've known you long enough to know that you're not just curious. What's on your mind?"

Seulgi laughs nervous and Irene stares at her incredulously. Her brown eyes are avoiding her and Irene rested her hand on her shoulder. She wanted her to know if it was okay.

"It's okay if you want to kiss a girl. You know? Doesn't matter who." Irene says and she's staring at her. There's no space between them and Irene's heart is ringing in her ears. 

"Even if it changes everything?" Seulgi asks and her question is hanging in the air. Irene licks her dry lips and she nods. She's a hypocrite for saying it, she hasn't done any moves toward Seulgi in these few years but her best friend shouldn't feel like this. 

"Really?" Seulgi asks and she's staring straight at Irene. Her eyes fall on her eyelashes, her nose, and her lips. Pink dust falls over Irene's cheeks when she realizes the intensity that Seulgi's staring at her.

"Is it okay?" Seulgi asks and Irene nods.

"It's okay. You can kiss me."


End file.
